1000 years after
by Check-In 32
Summary: its 1000 years later and no one except the brawlers are living on earth and facing big big big big problems
1. Chapter 1

**Thousands year after the world was destroyed no one was left ,**

**Except for the Brawlers and their Bakugan**

**First they decided to leave for Naga ,but then they knew **

**that where they belong now was Earth.**

**Now everything they talk about is still everyone was good at something like:**

**Alice: Dress Making**

**Runo: cooking**

**Dan: Good for nothing**

**Ace: Body building**

**Baron: Photography**

**Billy: Soccer**

**Julie: Singing**

**Fabia: Dancing**

**Chan-Lee: Recycling**

**Masquerade: cycling**

**Mira: Writing**

**Shun; Ninja**

**Marucho; Computer Technology**

HERE IT GOES

"Hey Runo! I'm hungry, have anything there in the ultra refrigetactor?"Shouted Dan.

"No! but I can bake you a cake,everyone else can eat too"Said Runo.

"Fine!"said Dan

"hm-hah -hah , I j-just figured out that there is a big house at the end of the lane"said Masquerade breathing breathlessly.

**Masquerade goes cycling everyday and searches if he finds something extra ordinary,nice,suspicious,good or he **

**just returned after this job and ofcourse needed water.**

"Alice,I just came back .Do you even care about how tired I am?Just look at Runo and Dan. How much they care about each other."Said Masquerade.

"Would u stop troubling me ! Just let me complete dresses for Shun,Fabia,Runo andU TOO."Said Alice entring the room

"ooh,ok if it's also for me then it's fine"said Masquerade scared ,he knew Alice would surely be

angry on this and he was right.

"Now listen to me,"Alice scampered."I think you should stop over-estimat…

**Suddenly they heard a melodious sound coming from room no. 6**

" Julie "They all said together.

-BREAK-

Another Thing:

_**Well dint u people wonder where did all the people in this world go .They all went to to live in space in a space there was a a king of Naga when the Brawlers were not even what he did was create a special mixture that will never make u die and automatically**_

_**The mixture will come to the next generation .The people living on the ship were making robots **_

_**So that they could send them to check if people can if they went themselves they could die because there is not enough air.**_

**Julie came out of her room**

Runo : "Wow , man u rock"

Alice : "Ya ,she is abgulotuly, superwastically,dertimatically right".

Masquerade : Ya! You are a life saver too!"

Alice (angrily) : MASQUERADE!

**SHE RAN BEHIND MASQUERADE CHASING HIM UPSTAIRS**

DAN : WAIT WAIT WAIT WHOA HA HA HA HA HA HJA NO ONE CAN STOP THESE PEOPLE

RUNO : YA AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME AND YOU , LETS GO

JULIE : YA I THINK I SHOULD ALSO GO

DAN & RUNO :BYE!

**EVERYONE IS SITTING AT THE TABLE AND EATING BREAKFAST**

**SUDDENLY THEY HEAR A BIG , LOUD CRASH**

ACE :HEY! WHATS THAT!

BARON : I"LL TEE BHAT THAPPENED_(I"LL SEE WHAT HAPPENED)_

ALICE : NO LET MASQUERADE GO

**MASQUERADE WENT OUTSIDE**

MASQUERADE : UH-OOOO,WE ARE DEAD!


	2. we are kings and queens

_**CHAP 2**_

ALICE :WHAT HAPPENED!

MASQUERADE : BBBMPHHPHBMPH!

RUNO :I"LL SEE

_**RUNO GOES OUTSIDE**_

RUNO :UH-UH,THE HUMANS HAVE ATTACKED US

DAN : SOOO!

MARUCHO (_HOLDING A MINI COMPUTERDASTOR IN HIS HAND,AND DOING A RESEARCH) : _SO-OO ,ACCORDING TO MY

INFORMATION ,IF THE HUMANS ATTACK US WE MIGHT DIE AS TO THEY MIGHT THINK WE ARE ALIENS OR SOMETHING

BECAUSE WE ARE LIVING FROM A LONG TIME .

CHAN-LEE (_WHILE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING)_ : OR WE MIGHT LIVE AND BECOME GREAT KINGS AND QUEENS

BARON : ART DU HIDDING NEE (ARE U KIDDING ME).

CHAN - LEE :NO !

ACE : WHAT DO YA MEAN ,SISSY?

CHAN-LEE : I MEAN SEE,

_**EVERYONE SAT DOWN BACK HURRIEDLY , AS THEY WERE ALL OUT OF THEIR CHAIRS BECAUSE OF THIS CONFUSION**_

WHEN THEY WILL COME AND LOOK AT US THEY MIGHT BE SURPRISED,BUT WE CAN GIVE THEIR ANGRINESS A CHASE

BY SAYING THAT WE ARE KIND OF MAGICIANS AND THAT IS WHY WE LIVED FOR YEARS.

ALICE (_WHO WAS FILLED WITH HONESTY):WE CANT LIE !_

DAN : BUT WE ARE NOT LYING , WE ARE ACTUALLY SPEAKING THE TRUTH IT IS MAGIC THAT WE HAVE LIVED FOR

YEARS,EVEN TOM CRUISE OR IMALREADYBOOKED CANT LIVE THIS LONG

EVERYONE (TOGETHER) : WOW ,AWSOME DAN FIRST TIME U SAID SOMETHING GOOD.

ALICE (_MIFFED)_:WELL MASQUERADECOULD SAY THAT ,HMPH

RUNO : HA HA HA ALICE STOP IT.

ACE : WELL SO HERE GOES THE PLAN

**EVERYBODY : **_**WHISPERING**_

_**END 2**_


End file.
